All about the Weasleys
by Marie E. Brooke
Summary: [CHAPTER PROGRESS: 1/15] This story will have 15 chapters, each of them one-shots featuring some or all of the Weasleys. Enjoy.


**A/N: The following was written for the wonderful Maggie. Have a wonderful birthday. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_DREAM DIARIES: MONTH ONE_

_[Required for years 3, 4, &amp; 5]_

_Student: Ron Weasley_

_1__ST_ _Day: I ate porridge._

_Dream interpretation:_

Ron stared down at his paper, at loss as to what he should write. Ginny peered down at his paper. "You're only on the first dream of the week? That's sad, Ron. That really is."

Ron glared at her. "Well, it's not like you're doing any better, you know," he shot back.

Ginny leaned back in her chair, shooting Ron an imperious look. "I already finished it yesterday," she said loftily. "I even gave it to Trawley early, and she said I was a 'true Seer.'" She made a face when making air quotes.

Ron laughed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"And see it you will, but only for the low, low price of one sickle." Ginny smiled sweetly, extending a hand for him to put the money in.

Ron's face instantly morphed into a scowl. "I hate you," he said despondently, and dug around in his pocket for some change. Finding some, he dropped a single Sickle into Ginny's hand. She looked at it with glee for a few moments, then put it into her pocket. (Poor Ron looked devastated.)

But then: "Cheer up, Ron," said Ginny, and took his dream diary out of his hands. Ron let out a yelp of protest, which Ginny ignored. Staring down at the practically empty dream diary, Ginny let out a cluck of disapproval. "I thought better of you, Ronald Weasley," she told him. As an afterthought, she added, "OK, maybe not. You are quite lazy…"

"Hey!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding. Kind of. Anyways, I suppose I'll have to do this for you." Ginny took out her quill and began to write.

"Thanks. You're the best, Gin!" Ron quickly ruffled her hair and dashed up the stairs leading to the Boys' Dormitories.

_Oh, you don't even know, Ron Weasley._

* * *

"Gin! Gin! Come and look!" Ron came up excitedly to her, shoving the paper in her face.

"Whoa, whoa…careful there." Ginny held out a hand. "So, what grade did you get?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"An 'O,'" he told her, showing her the paper - now with considerably less force - that boasted a large, red _O._

"I told you I was a 'true Seer,'" she said, smirking.

"You were right. Thanks!" Ron ran away, again, presumably towards the Great Hall for lunch (Ron, Ginny knew, could not resist lunch).

When he was out of earshot, Ginny let out a guffaw. "Oh, poor Ron," she murmured to herself. "I bet he didn't even read the paper…" Chuckling quietly to herself, she returned to the piece of paper in front of her, and spent the rest of the hour pondering over the essay on animagi that Professor McGonagall had assigned them for homework.

* * *

_DREAM DIARIES: WEEK ONE_

_[Required for years 3, 4, &amp; 5]_

_Student: Ron Weasley_

_Grade: O_

_1__ST_ _Day: I ate porridge._

_Dream Interpretation: Although the memory is still murky, I distinctively remember that the porridge had a black complexation that resembled a dangerous potion. Also, the remains of the porridge looked like a dangerous animals, perhaps a Manticore? Anyways, this obviously means that I will be attacked by a Manticore sometime in the near future. I may even die._

_Comments: How accurate, and woefully so. My Inner Eye sings with yours!_

_2nd Day: I drowned._

_Dream Interpretation: This is quite obvious; I will probably suffer a tragic death from being squeezed to death by the Giant Squid, and will eventually drown to the bottom of the Black Lake, dead and motionless. _

_Comments: Exactly what I was thinking! You certainly have a knack for this sort of thing._

_3rd Day: I was strangled to death by a dark-cloaked figure._

_Dream Interpretation: The figure had long, billowing robes and made me feel cold and miserable, clear signs of it being a dementor. Thus, I will be killed by the hand of my worst fear._

_Comments: Wonderful interpretation and good deduction! I love the way you connected the dementor being the worst fear._

_4th Day: I went stargazing._

_Dream Interpretation: This one took my Inner Eye some time to figure out. Actually, my Inner Eye could not But finally, I could see it. So I thought, where would one go to stargaze? Why, the Astronomy Tower, of course! Except nobody hardly ever uses the Astronomy Tower to actually stargaze; usually, they just go up there to snog - a practice I have no experience with, unless you count the picture of Aunt Marge I keep stashed under my pillow, which I kiss when I'm feeling down. But back to the subject! Now, I knew that there must be love entwined into the meaning. Then, my Inner Eye spoke. Since Saturn aligns with Jupiter, it told me, then the lover will betray you. It was then when I finally knew; I would be betrayed by the one I loved most._

_Comments: Beautiful deduction. I love the combination of speaking to your Inner Eye and using logic._

_5th Day: I was brutally murdered by an axe murderer._

_Dream Interpretation: At first, I thought the dream spoke for itself. But then, my Inner Eye spoke to me: "No, dear," it said. "It's not an axe murderer that will murder you - it's a Death Eater!" And that is what I think._

_Comments: Good work using the Inner Eye to refine your original thoughts!_

_6th Day: I was eating chocolate cake, and suddenly somebody snatched it away._

_Dream Interpretation: I love chocolate cake, as you can clearly see from my rather fat stomach. Yes, I admit it. I am very fat, and frightfully so, comparing to my gorgeous sister, who you may know as Ginny. Anyways, as chocolate is very sweet, and I love chocolate cake as I would love my non-existent girlfriend (since I'm so fat and crabby, I don't have a girlfriend) I knew it. Somebody would try to kill my girlfriend, if I should have one. Since I don't, somebody will probably try to kill one of my family._

_Comments: How tragic. Wonderful work!_

_7th Day: I snogged Romilda Vane._

_Dream Interpretation: Since me snogging anybody (and the other actually finding the desire to snog me) is impossible, it must mean that something that I would've found impossible will happen the next day._

_Additional Student Notes: I, Ginny Weasley, brother of Ron Weasley, have had to substitute for my brother, since he physically forced me to do so, as he is aware of my Inner Eye. Please do not mention that I have told you about his wrongdoings immediately, as he will be very mad. Also, please note (which you will probably have already noticed, reading my interpretations) that I did not use a book when interpreting said dreams, as I felt that it would interfere with the work of the Inner Eye. This, of course, I learned from carefully observing you, as I see that you never use the book._

_Final Comments (from teacher): Such intelligence, Ginny! I, of course, realized this early on, as my Inner Eye is quite powerful. However, I chose to let you continue on, since you are my best student and surely you were not doing this out of your own will. And, as always, my Inner Eye was correct. Thank you, and as for Mr. Weasley, I will deal with him next week, as suggested, and preferably in front of the Headmaster._

* * *

**A/N: This was so fun to write! I'm not sure if I captured the humor right - or anything, really - but I hope you don't mind the sucky gift, Maggie. Patience...my Scorily fic to you will be on its way. ;) Or Scorose. Whichever one strikes first, really. To the rest of you: Please review! :D  
**

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN FOR THE FOLLOWING COMPETITIONS AND/OR CHALLENGES:  
**

**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry: Divination - Write about a character keeping a dream diary. **

**If You Dare Challenge (continued): Prompt #19 - There is always a price**

**Greek Mythology Challenge: Artemis - Write about Ginny Weasley**


End file.
